Panchanian
The Panchanian language is a Filipino-like dialect. The same as English alphabet. Basic Phrases Hello! - Amanuyka! Goodbye! - Abatsotka! How are you? - Amanuy ka ga? (ga because well has a negative tense) Fine, thank you. - Amanuy ako, patasaliman maga ako sa ka. What's your name? - Anong ngingit ka ga? My name is _______. - Ngingit ako _____. How old are you? - Ilan ngiban ka ga? I am __ years old. - Ngiban ako ___. Thank you! - Patasaliman! Your'e welcome! - Wala maga patasaliman! Good morning! - Manuteng kangadol! Good afternoon! - Kasayong kangadol! Good evening! - Nitulingang kangadol! Good night! - Katulugang kangadol! * amanuy - well * abatsot - leave * ka - you * ga - (connective to question when it is Yes or No) * ako - me * patasaliman - thanks * maga - may * sa - (acts as a to, connects two pronouns) * anong - what * ngingit - name * ilan - how many * ngiban - years * wala - no * manuteng - sunrise, morning * kasayong - afternoon * nitulingang - sunset, after sunset, evening * katulugang - sleep, night * kangadol - good Understanding Do you understand? - Kaintindi ka ga? Yes, I understand. - Hoyo, kaintindi ako. No, I don't understand. - Wala, wala kaintindi ako. Do you speak English? - Kasalita ka Indlis? I understand English. - Hoyo kasalita ako Indlis. I don't speak Panchanian well. - Wala kasalita Patsaniya magureng. I know. - Kalaman ako. I don't know. - Wala kalaman ako. * kaintindi - understand * hoyo - yes, sure, agree * kasalita - speak * kalaman - know, knowledge * magureng - well known Nation and Origin, Place From what country are you from? - Saan kasinayan ka milaga? I'm from America. - Amerika ako milaga. I am American. - Taga-Amerika ako kasinayan. Where do you live? - Saan ka nakabayah? I live in New York. - Nakabayah Badalyang Yokan ako. * saan - where * kasinayan - country, state, province * milaga - from * Amerika - America * nakabayah - live * Badalyang Yokan - New York Other Nations * Germany - Hermana * Russia - Aruskaba * France - Paransa * Spain - Espanyola * China - Hanitsa * Japan - Samulata * Korea - Yonda * Malaysia - Malaya * Indonesia - Indonya * India - Hindeya * Vietnam - Biyetnaya * Thailand - Phruknaga * Cambodia - Kamibodya * Taiwan - Teyawa * United Kingdom / Britain - Britanika * Mongolia - Munggolima * Egypt - Idyepa * Australia - Asetaralita * Austria - Asetara * Switzerland - Samitsangluga * Netherlands - Kameha * Belgium - Chokala * Slovakia - Asalobakiya * Slovenia - Asalobeniya * Czech Republic - Rebupia Seko * Greece - Kamelima * Italy - Yidala * Israel - Yisera * Saudi Arabia - Arabenika * Philippines - Pilipitina * Brazil - Barasya * Mexico - Mehika * Iran - Yilaniya * Iraq - Keraka * Ukraine - Akbara * Antartica - Yelowa Taga+(Country) For nationality, used the formula Taga+(country). For example : Hayiwan alun taga-Pilipitina. (John is a Filipino.) Connectives__FORCETOC__ 1. ga - a connective when it is not answered by Yes or No questions. Examples: Nakabayah ka deng Bedyeng ga? (Do you live in Beijing?) * nakabayah - live * ka - you * deng - connective * Bedyeng - Beijing * ga - connective 2. deng - a connective when answering the question more clearly. First Sentence: Nakabayah ka Bedyeng ga? Reformed Sentence: Nakabayah ka deng Bedyeng ga? 3. alun - person marker except for you and me. Does not change when the subject is plural. Example: Litse alun mahayran. (Lizzy is beautiful.) * Litse - Lizzy * alun - connective * mahayran - stunning, beautiful 4. kate - acts as an and. (Pronounced as kah-teh) Example: Madahilbu ako nikatsas, bulupe, sarimen, kate lunggunim yin pibanggok. * madahilbu - will buy, shall buy * ako - me * nikatsas - eggplant * bulupe - celery * sarimen - carrots * kate - connective * lunggunim - monggo beans * yin - connective * pibanggok - market 5. yin - acts as an in. Example: Refer to the previous example. 6. e - acts as an of. Example: Leha alut mahayran kaney laat e tarik. (Lea is the most beautiful among the three.) * Leha - Lea * alut - connective * mahayran kaney - most beautiful * laat - all * e - connective * tarik - three Tenses of Verbs Past Tense is called Yarika, Present Tense called Nimelaka, and Future Tense is Puharaka. Rules: 1. Past tense has a prefix am-. Example: Amlitso baney ako. (I washed the dishes.) * amlitso - washed * baney - dishes, plates * ako - me 2. Present tense has no connectives. 3. Future tense has suffix -bu. Example: Diyikabu nul Amriten alun. (Aurora will plant the garden.) * diyikabu - will plant, shall plant * nul - garden * Amriten - Aurora * alun - connective 4. The formula for the sentence: (Verb) + (noun) + (person) + (alun). Positive, Comparative, Superlative Positive is called Sinanggek, Comparative is called Kuntarak, and Superlative is Masiyanak. Rules: 1. Positive has no connective. 2. Comparative has a connective in the end ilut. Example: Amriten alun mahayran ilut Mairin. (Aurora is more beautiful than Myrene.) * Amriten - Aurora * alun - connective * mahayran ilut - more beautiful * Mairin - Myrene 3. Superlative has a connective in the end kaney. Example: Leha alut mahayran kaney laat e tarik. (Lea is the most beautiful among the three.) * Leha - Lea * alut - connective * mahayran kaney - most beautiful * laat - all * e - connective * tarik - three Numbers and Math One - dip Two - ngar Three - tarik Four - puli Five - handon Six - kes Seven - bekes Eight - nakes Nine - silat Ten - nalat Formula for 11-19: nalat + (number) Formula for 20, 30, 40, etc. : (number) + nalat Formula for 21-29, 31-39, etc. : (number) + nalat + (number) Hundred - kebatkowe Thousand - kenigam Ten Thousand - natul Hundred Thousand - mikyat Million - siyang Ten Million - behe Hundred Million - tungli Billion - trebe Ten Billion - anoha Hundred Billion - silhiko Trillion - tariye Quadrillion - beh Quintillion - natha plus - madir minus - mensay multiply - sesa divide - parik fraction / over by - nagirna halos Category:FFD